


Prokofiev

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [78]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Classical Music, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since conception, the only music to truly sooth Ann Rutledge's soul has been Prokofiev's <i>The Fiery Angel</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prokofiev

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 26 June 2016  
> Word Count: 200  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: Ann + Music  
> Summary: Since conception, the only music to truly sooth Ann Rutledge's soul has been Prokofiev's _The Fiery Angel_.  
>  Spoilers: Pre-series character backstory for Ann. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I knew I wanted classical music to be Ann's thing. It just seemed apropos somehow, considering her other obvious refined tastes. And I personally like Prokofiev's work, so decided it would be one of his operas, but not an obvious one that most people know. I literally picked [_The Fiery Angel_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fiery_Angel_\(opera\)) by name alone, then laughed when I learned that this opera is about demon possession. That made it even more perfect as her favorite opera.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It was her mother's love of classical music that most shaped Ann's own affinity for it over all other forms of music. Growing up in the eras of both the 60's peace movement and the 70's rock and disco movements found little in the way of music that she liked. And so she kept returning to the old masters: Beethoven, Bach, Mozart, even Prokofiev. No, especially Prokofiev.

Her mother's favorite story to tell was always about nothing soothing Ann quite like Prokofiev's _The Fiery Angel_. It was never well received by her father, but Ann didn't care. The music would wrap itself around her like a cocoon, blocking out all outside influences until she passed into deep, dreamless slumber.

When Ann began studying with Mrs. Baylock, she did a little research on the side and learned more about her favorite opera. Once she learned what _The Fiery Angel_ was about, and how it could be equated to her studies with her new mentor, she fell even more in love with Prokofiev. It was a clear sign that she was doing the right thing.

It became a beloved inside joke for her from then on. And no one was the wiser.


End file.
